dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cream vs Daisy
Cream vs Daisy is Peep4Life's sixty-second DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 2! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Super Mario Bros! Secondary female protagonists scoring orange fight. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight The Fire Cup Final was at hand- in five minutes at least- and Daisy was running late! She rushed through the city, nearing the stadium until she felt herself topple over a smaller figure and landing face first into a murky puddle. Her body shook both in boiling rage and from the cold of the puddle she lay face first in. The Final- the trophy- could wait. Daisy turned to see an orange wearing rabbit scamper away. "Hey!" Daisy shouted, chasing the rabbit. She clutched her by the ears and began yelling in her face. "Cream, are you OK?" Amy Rose demanded, entering the scene. "Go, Amy! You find your Sonic and I'll do what I can here." Cream promised. Amy disappeared and Cream freed herself, standing before Daisy. Here we go! The Princess lunged at Cream, who used her quickness to duck beneath her. Cream then sank some kicks into the shins of Daisy before using a Homing Attack, which knocked Daisy against a nearby crate. The infuriated Princess grabbed whatever item was atop the crate- a tennis racket- to attack Cream. The rabbit merely used the item as leverage for a second Homing Attack, which caught Daisy in the chin. Daisy decided she would be better cooling her head before attacking again, and used her deke to vanish and then reappear several feet behind Cream. "Huh?" the young rabbit asked, confused before taking a kick to the back of the head. "That was a nasty trick." Cream complained, slowly standing. As Daisy attacked with the racket again, Cream used a Spin Dash to take her past Daisy and to then hit her in the back. Daisy stumbled forward before grabbing backwards, clutching Cream's foot. "Gah!" Cream gasped, pulling away and taking to the air, lugging Daisy along. "WOOOOHOOO- OW!" Daisy's excitement was cut short by Cream's detour into a nearby stone wall. Daisy held tight, realising how far up she was. Cream continued to knock Daisy against the wall, cutting her face. Daisy sited a nearby soft spot, if she could land their... Cream kicked Daisy's face to cut her focus. Instinctively, Daisy punched out and dazed Cream enough to make her descend closer to the ground. The rabbit then hit a Homing Attack as soon as there was a little distance between the two. Using her goodness, Cream used her Cream Heal to restore her health- Daisy was wide eyed! Not to mention angry, and the Princess lashed out with another kick which Cream gladly saw go wide. Cream then tried a Spin Jump which Daisy caught with her Crystal Smash, sending Cream up in the air. As Daisy tried to follow, she tripped on the Spin Dash launched by Cream and fell through a nearby shop window. Every time she tried to stand, Daisy was pelted by Homing Attacks, effectively pinning her down. But Cream began to tire, her attacks took more and more time, allowing Daisy to reemerge from the shop and slide into Cream's legs. She then kicked the rabbit towards the stadium gates. Cream tried desperately one more Homing Attack but Daisy's fist was enveloped in a heavy chunk of crystal. She punched Cream with so much force that she immediately decapitated her airborne foe. Her head flew across the pitch where Daisy's team were holding their own against Mario's team but were tied at 3-3 with seconds until Sudden Death. Cream's dislodged head connected with the ball and sent it over the line, securing Daisy both the DBX and The Fire Cup! DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Color themed DBXs Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights